


Jealousy

by listentothecries



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ansgt with happy end, Fluffy, Gay Character, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, ansgt, happy end, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothecries/pseuds/listentothecries
Summary: Abby is back in town, and guess what?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 224





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! It’s a story like this. Hope you’ll like it. English is not my main language so be nice lol.

Eddie had gotten used to having Buck in his life. As well as in Christopher's life now. Buck took care of Christopher as a second father, and Eddie loves to admire them. Everyone could notice it, everyone knew that they were a family and it was beautiful to see.

Buck and Eddie have like a platonic relationship. They behave like a couple without ever having to formalize anything but their behavior betrayed them. But except at work. The two firefighters remain professional and very discreet even if Bobby, Hen or Chimney still doubted about the real nature of their relationship.

However, after the truck accident, and the terrible tsunami, a third time bomb came to spoil their-almost- happiness...

Eddie arrived at the station a little late that morning, dropping Christopher off on his way to school. He dresses in his locker room, then joins these colleagues before apologizing. He can hear the familiar voices chatting and laughing with each other, Buck is there too - he's the first person he notices here - with Chimney and there is also this blond woman he doesn't recognize. Not even after some effort. He still remembers it, and believe it or not, Eddie never wanted to get to know her.

"Hi Eddie! You okay?" Chimney said. Eddie nodded quietly, offering him a smile as he keeps looking at Buck and the woman who holds Buck's arm as if his life depended on it. They look close and she is old enough to be his mother, Eddie thoughts.

"Eddie, this is Abby!" Buck said looking at Abby with a smile that Eddie would have to give him a punch in his beautiful face.

Oh shit.

Abby? Abby. 

Eddie breaks down on the spot. He remembers her now. Abby, Buck's ex-girlfriend. The woman that Buck fell in love with. The same woman who hadn't given him news for months. Why is she here? Why does Buck seem to have forgiven her so quickly? Eddie feels a big blow in the chest at this moment. He would have preferred not to be confronted with her. Also, he wish he never knew that feeling as destructive as a cannonball. Lucky, or not. They didn’t have time to continue the conversation that the bell rings, announcing a new mission. Eddie watched Buck leaning against Abby and whispered something that makes her laugh.

"It's a joke, isn't it?"

"Sorry Ed! But here it is, Abby is back," Chimney sighed, slapping him friendly on his shoulder.

When Eddie comes home from work, he was surprised to see Buck with Christopher on the living room table doing his homework for school. Eddie watched the scene with a smile on his face, which helps to forget that Abby is back in Buck’s life. He’s not jealous, or maybe a little. Buck is his and Christopher now...not Abby anymore. Or no one else. Everyone knows that, right ?!

"Daddyyy" Christopher exclaims when Eddie approached to kiss his son on the top of his head.

"Thank you for looking for him!" Eddie winks Buck, and a hand on his back.

"I received your text, and you know I'm always available for this little guy and you" The blond says as he gets up and gets ready to leave.

"Wait, are you going already? Aren't you staying the evening with us?" Eddie asks, worried.

"It would have been great, but..hm Abby is waiting for me" Eddie’s heart literally collapses. Once again.

“Don’t forget to give her my flowers!" Christopher said, giving the little bouquet that he pick up in the park a few hours earlier.

"Wait what? What do you mean about flowers?" Eddie crossed his arms. He doesn't even want to know anymore. This woman has become the true devil right now.

"I'm sorry Ed, maybe tomorrow ..." Buck said to him before kissing him on the cheek.

"No, not tomorrow Christopher and I want to be alone. Between father and son if you know what I mean." He turns his head. Unable to look Buck in the eye. Eddie said these words without thinking it. He is as broken as when his wife died. He looked at Buck with a cold look and then asked Christopher to go play in his room. It’s the first time he dared to talk to him like that. Buck is surprised.

"Uh, well....right. Okay, can I still sleep here tonight?"

"No. You know what? Ask Abby. Hopefully her apartment may be available again, who knows?" Buck rolls his eyes.

"What the-?" "Buck, enjoy your night. See you later at work"

"Eddie ... please-Stop-" Eddie brutally closed the door, as the sound of his crushed heart thundered inside his chest. 

The next day, when Eddie opens his eyes. He wakes up alone. Cold sheets. A bitter feeling overwhelms him when he thinks about the day before his talk with Buck. He sighed, as he get

up to make his way to Christopher's room. "Hey, get ready, we're going to go for a walk together" A few hours later, Eddie walks quietly, next to Christopher in the park.

"Daddy? Are you mad?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"I saw you arguing with Buck last night. Is it because he's talking to this woman?"

"No, everything is fine honey, Abby and Buck are ..together now."

"But—Dad— what if I want you and Buck to be happy. Buck loves you and I love him, Buck is a good dad." Eddie sighs. He regrets letting Christopher believe that something could have happened with Buck.

"Buck I knew it! You are back !!" Christopher smiles before walking straight towards his Buck. Buck walks over to the child before grabbing him and cuddling him tenderly.

Eddie can't help but smile and look at them. He had to admit but he is happy to see Buck. And yes, apparently, he is back. Finally, Eddie takes a step towards Buck, and kisses him on his lips, one hand on each cheek before catching his breath.

"Oh what was that for?"

"Because I am truly sorry...It was stupid and— Missed you a lot"

"Don’t worry, missed you too." Buck kisses him back, his arm around Eddie’s waist.

"It will always be, Christopher, you and me" Eddie nods, glad to hear it.

"No one else"


End file.
